The Name Game
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: When Deeks finds out there is not a Kensi Blye at NCIS, he wonders who Kensi really is...
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey guys! This is my new fanfiction. Not sure how long it will be, but it won't be a one shot. Basically, after Our Little Secret (my last fic) I had 5 different ideas for fanfics, 3 NCIS, 1 Rizzoli and Isles and 1 NCIS LA. I decided on the NCIS LA one first because I have not done a pure NCIS LA fic, just one crossover with NCIS. So I hope you enjoy it, bearing in mind I don't really write with these characters. Thanks~**

Chapter 1

Deeks sat alone in the office, his mind distant. His eyes were staring at the empty desk where Kensi Blye usually sat. He wondered where she was, what she was doing. Who she was with. Was it business or pleasure? So many questions, so little answers. He sighed as he realised that he could no longer continue that track of thoughts and went back to looking blankly at his computer screen. But he could not remove his eyes from her desk, no matter how hard he tried.

Kensi had been acting strange for a couple of days. She stuttered when she spoke, and always acted like she was nervous. Unusual yet true. And she never came back with any wisecracks to Deeks' comments.

Something was wrong.

He focused his vision on something in particular. It was on her desk. It looked like ID of some sort. He decided, against his better judgement, to go and look at it.

He picked up the black leather card holder and opened it to find something rather peculiar. Kensi's photo but not her name. Alias? Most likely.

Deeks went back to his desk and searched the name that was on the card, Maria Paterson, and Kensi's full ID came up. He then searched 'Kensi Blye'. Nothing.

_Hmm that's odd _he thought as he tried on Sam's computer. He wasn't as apprehensive as usual when checking Sam's computer, for he was away on holiday to France with his family, and Callen was away on business. He keyed in the search. Nothing again. And nothing on Callen's either. Something was definitely up.

Why was she universally absent? Had her identity been stolen? Or wiped? Or is she in hiding?

Or did it never exist?

Was Kensi Blye just another pretty face? Hiding behind a name? Behind an identity?

How did she get into NCIS? Use a fake ID? Maybe. Again, so many questions left unanswered.

One things for sure, Kensi Blye would have a lot of explaining to do…

**~Ok very short chapter, but what did you think? Review please! Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks so much for all the positivity guys! Happy reading~**

Chapter 2

After no further hesitation, he tried to hack into Kensi's computer. Tried multiple passwords, but after the fourth time, he got in. This was it, the real Kensi.

He first went to her E-mails. Spam, spam and more spam until he found one from some guy named Ciña. Spanish? Or Mexican!

It was decrypted in numbers. And after a few more tries, Deeks' found out the code, each number was a letter at the opposite end of the alphabet. Z is 1, Y is 2 and so on.

This read: I have the drop, do you wish to use it now Maria? It may be our only shot. RTF.

This made Deeks worry. What was this drop? Lethal? Or simply medicine? He ruled out the second one, it was DEFINITELY lethal. And who the hell was this RTF? Code name for Ciña? Why didn't Kensi have one? Well she did, Maria.

What was surprising was that Kensi then came through the door. She was furious that Deeks was at her desk and immediately said what anyone would say.

"What the hell are you doing at my desk?!" she said in a deathly tone.

"Now how do you want me to reply, Kensi or Maria?"

"You went through my desk?"

"And who is RTF? Your new boyfriend?! Or is that Ciña?" Deeks said raising his voice slightly.

"You went through my email?!"

"You have some serious explaining to do!"

"Ok, ok. RTF is our organisation. We do drug dealing and fraud. Ciña is my partner. But now you know too much."

"So what are you going to do Kens?! It's not as if I'll tell Hetty or anything!"

"We can't take any chances in my line of work."

Deeks stayed silent.

"You will get to meet Ciña, and you will see where RTF is, but there is no chance for you to report back. It is simple what we are going to do."

"What are you going to do?" He said with fearful tone in his voice.

"We are going to kill you."

**~Again, very short. Sorry. They will probably be longer when Ciña is involved. But yeah, Review? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you want to read more? Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Sorry if I confused you, it's a confusing story. Just an idea that popped into my head. Carry on~**

Chapter 3

The last thing Deeks' could remember was that something or someone had hit him, then everything turned black. He was now in a chair in the middle of a dark, empty space; one light shining on him. Wires from a switch were connected to the chair, making it not just a piece of furniture but a torture device that could bring Deeks' to his death.

He heard someone come in the room, into his light. It was Kensi. She firmly held a knife in one hand as her glare deepened into Deeks' soul. She smiled as someone else entered the room. This of course had to be the infamous Ciña. He was wearing dark denim jeans with a thin white top and a checked scarf and biker boots. His smile, like Kensi's at the present minute was evil and manipulative.

"So you are Deeks," Ciña said as Kensi slotted her knife into her belt.

Kensi kicked Deeks in the shin, "Answer the man," she said as Deeks nodded.

"Hmm, Kensi has spoken of you. The "Class Clown" yes?"

"We can tell you everything now Deeks," Kensi said getting Ciña back on topic.

"Yes, because you won't live to see tomorrow. You will just be a memory."

"And we will be long gone, next victim, new challenge. Sam? Callen? Hetty? Eric or Nell? Too easy, no fun. You however would put up a challenge. Put up a fight, lover boy!"

"You so got that from the Hunger Games."

"What?"

"The Hunger Games? Jennifer Lawrence? Josh Hutcherson?"

"Deeks I don't even know what that is."

""The star-crossed lovers from district twelve""

"Oh my god," Kensi said, trust Deeks to be making light work while being tortured. Luckily Ciña grabbed his knife and slit it halfway across Deeks' face.

"Enough talking!" he said, "Unless it's relevant. Got it?"

Deeks' nodded.

"Ok, let's take this story back to where is all started…"

**~Another short chapter, sorry! The rest of the story will be dipping in and out of flashback as Ciña and Kensi tell the story of how they started etc. Anyway, please review as you have been doing because it always inspires me. Thanks so much! X~ **


End file.
